Runaway
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Nana wasn't sure how to react, but in the moment, she found herself unable to even let out her sonic screech to protect herself... (NanaxCooro) COMPLETE


_**I will help bring these archives back to life with actual +Anima fics, I swear it.**_

**Couple:** _Nana x Cooro_

**Rated:** _K+_

**Setting:** _Sometime during their travels, I suppose. When they're camping._

**Note:** _I can't picture Cooro in any kind of real serious relationship. But...if he were in a relationship, this is how I would see him acting._

* * *

_"You're useless to us, so why bother pretending that you're important?"_

They had been going at it for well over ten minutes; arguments between the pair weren't uncommon, so neither Senri nor Cooro had made an attempt to stop them. After all, it would be over soon, and things would continue as though their fight had never happened. The two just sat in the background watching - and they had not seemed too interested in it until Husky had spat out cruel words in a venomous tone that had not only stunned Nana into silence, but also Cooro and Senri.

The black-haired kid had been sitting with his legs crossed and fingers clutching a ripe, red apple to his chest, chestnut gaze focused on Husky and Nana while he ate with the ever-so-silent Senri at his side. But when Nana stumbled backward, emerald eyes huge in shock, Cooro leaped to his feet with concern etched into his features.

"Husky, maybe you sh-" Cooro never had a chance to finish speaking, interrupted by the silver-haired boy who spoke in outrage.

"Save it, Cooro! I've been forcing myself to put up with her for you far too long!" Husky waved one arm at the girl in a frustrated gesture, and his cheeks were tinged pink with irritation. When he raised his gravelly voice, it would crack, and he knew it was doing so when he ranted that very moment; however, for the first time, he didn't care. It made him seem more girly, sure, but that wasn't the important thing right now. "It's either me or her!"

Cooro couldn't hide the hurt expression that flickered across his face, and he sent Nana a quick, concerned glance. Tears shone in her emerald eyes, tears that he didn't want to see fall. "Husky, I told you forever ago to forget about the promise. If Nana traveling with us is the problem, then you don't have to stay," he insisted, a pleading edge to his tone.

"It's not the promise that's bothering me; it's _her!_" Husky gritted his teeth together and waved at Nana dismissively. "Just go, Nana. We were doing just fine before you came along. You can take care of yourself. That's what your anima is for, right?"

Nana spoke as though the tears weren't rolling down her flushed cheeks and dripping from her chin. Her voice was strong, her eyes narrowed, though her vision was surely blurry. "Alright, fine! If that's what you want!" She spun on her heel, frilly print dress dancing around her legs, and stomped away from the group.

"Nana..." Senri's rich, deep voice smoothed over the rough silence that stretched on for mere moments before Cooro turned to Husky with hurt gleaming in his eyes.

"That was really uncalled for, Husky," he scolded, tipping his head to one side. "You need to go get her."

"Well, she's your girlfriend. If you want her back, you can go find her," Husky growled stubbornly, crossing his arms and turning his back to Cooro.

"She won't listen to me!" Cooro closed the small space between himself and his silver-haired friend, and when Husky ignored him, he threw his arms around the boy's shoulders and pressed his chest to Husky's back. "_Huuusky!_ Do me one favor, _pleaseee_!"

"Cooro, get off of me!" Husky squirmed uncomfortably, his hands flying up to try to remove his friend's arms from around his neck. "Let me go!"

"Oh, you have to go find her, Husky! You can't just leave her alone! It's gonna get dark soon, and she'll be all scared and alone!" whined Cooro, his mouth near Husky's ear - and his words were so loud that the silver-haired boy thought he was going to go deaf.

"Geez, Cooro! How do you expect me to find her? She's probably flown off by now!" Husky snapped as his friend removed his arms from around his neck and moved away to give him back his personal space.

"Then you better start walking!" Cooro placed both hands on his silver-haired friend's shoulders and shoved him forward - not roughly, but more of a gentle nudge. He did it again when Husy refused to lift his feet, letting them drag on the ground. The raven-haired kid whined again, bouncing up and down in a half-hearted temper tantrum. "_Huuusky_!"

"Ugh! Fine! Geez!"

:::::

Nana had made herself comfortable in the roots of a tree near the river, and as tense as she was, the swift current helped lull the sadness and pain out of her limbs. Her mind always felt peaceful around the gentle sloshing of water, the sound it would make as it trickled over rocks and bubbled along in a glistening stream.

It made her think of Husky, and at the moment, she just didn't want him on her mind. She didn't have a thing for the boy - no, no way. He hated girls, after all, and she and Cooro were already somewhat together - but she still wanted him to like her. Not in a romantic way; she wanted him to at least appreciate her traveling with them.

Nana fidgeted with the soft fabric of her dress, depressed eyes fixed on the white foam that smacked the riverbank. _Cooro should be here anytime_, she thought, and she found herself straining her senses just to pick up the sound of flapping wings or the playful boy's voice as he called out her name. But she didn't hear anything of the sort._ I guess they really are better off without me._

The caramel-haired girl didn't pay any mind to the cracking twigs and leaves rustling; it was the forest, so of course there were going to be noises. And it wasn't dark just yet, so she didn't have to worry about her past coming back to haunt her just yet.

The sun painted the skies golds and pinks, and the thick, puffy clouds shone with the beautiful color. Nana found herself smiling in spite of herself; sunsets were gorgeous and relaxing, so it made her feel a bit more at ease after everything that had happened.

"Hey, bat-girl!"

Nana jumped a little, startled by the gruff voice that came from the bushes behind her. She had kept her senses focused on the river in front of her after giving up on the fact that Cooro wouldn't be searching for her, and hearing _Husky_ - of all people - took her by surprise. Nana turned around, big eyes wide in curiosity, just as Husky emerged from the bushes and into her sight.

"Come on; the others are waiting," Husky said, jerking his head over his shoulder.

"Why do you even care?" she asked, narrowing her emerald eyes. They were still tear-filled, and she sniffled quietly so that he wouldn't be able to hear - even though he already knew that she was weak, she didn't want him to see more of that weakness.

"Well, if I return without you, they'll hate me forever." Husky shrugged, and she knew that even though he acted like he didn't care about her, deep down in his heart, he did. "And Cooro will be really sad if you leave."

"Then Cooro could've gotten me himself," Nana insisted, crossing her arms and looking away from him with her lip pushed out in a pout.

"Idiot. You know how he is." Husky paused long enough for Nana to think he wasn't going to say anything, but when she looked at him quizzically, he continued, rolling his eyes. "He'd respect your decision to leave and pretend it didn't bother him," he scoffed. "I guess he just didn't want to come in fear of pissing you off."

Nana stared up at the silver-haired boy blankly, unable to find words to fill the silence or even thoughts in her empty mind. Her hands clutched at her dress, fingers curling tighter the longer she gazed at him. _M-Maybe I should go back...it at least means he somewhat cares for me, right? Since he came all this way? If he didn't care, he would've just returned and pretended he never saw me._

"Husky...?" Nana's voice cracked, and her gaze was distant until she blinked a couple of times. She fixed her eyes on him, brow knit together. "Do you really hate traveling with me?"

Husky let out a soft, "Che," as he folded his arms across his chest and turned away. "I suppose it's not _that_ bad. It could be worse."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Husky rolled his eyes with a slight shake of his head, and he waved one hand to beckon her after him. "Now come on. It'll be dark soon. And Cooro misses you."

:::::

"Nana..."

"Yea, she'll be back!" Cooro swiveled around on his heel and began to walk again, his feet crunching on the fallen leaves below. One of his hands was brought up to his face, fingers tapping restlessly on his chin. "Husky wouldn't return without her!"

"Nana..."

"Yup!" The raven-haired boy sent Senri a glance, puzzled when he realized that the older kid's blank gaze was fixed somewhere off in the distance. Cooro tipped his head to one side; had Senri been that affected by Nana leaving? He sighed loudly and swung his arms restlessly. "You know, it's getting late. Do you think they stopped somewhere for the night?"

"Nana..."

"Senri...?"

"Cooro!"

The brown-eyed boy spun around when he heard Husky call his name, the feminine boy's voice rough with frustration. His violet-blue eyes were narrowed and traces of pink lingered on his cheeks. Cooro saw the silver-haired boy waving an arm at something behind himself, and after squinting for a moment, he noticed Nana trudging behind him.

"Nana!" Cooro's abilities took over the moment his shrill, excited voice rang out; the marking on his shoulder extended into dark feathers, and the wings sprouted from his back as though they materialized from thin air. His arms were held out in front of himself to embrace the caramel-haired girl the moment she was within reach; he flew towards her at such remarkable speed, having gained it from all his years flying.

Nana wasn't sure how to react, but in the moment, she found herself unable to even let out her sonic screech to protect herself - and even if she had been able to, she most-likely wouldn't have used it because it was _Cooro_. A tiny squeak of surprise was all to escape from her in the seconds before she was tackled, scooped into warm arms and lifted into the air as a soft pair of lips touched every inch of her flushed face. He held her close, his wings flapping barely enough them both just above the ground. Nana shivered as he kissed her, pecking her lips once before moving to her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, her forehead, her chin, back to her nose...

"Don't leave us again, okay, Nana?" Cooro asked when he had the chance. His voice wavered; he still wasn't quite used to carrying more than just himself with his wings, and even though she didn't weigh too much, it was still complicated.

"I-I won't...you know, if you don't want me to." Nana blushed, ducking her head as he pecked her on the lips again, opening out his silken wings to let them fall gracefully to the ground again. When their feet touched the grass, she immediately leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

"Of course not!" Having done their deed, Cooro's wings faded again, and he pulled away to smile broadly at her. "And don't let Husky irritate you! He just hates you because you're prettier than him!"

"Aww..."

"Cooro!"

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated! If you see errors, point them out! Thanks!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


End file.
